


Junny Park Is A Master Impersonator (Of His Identical Twin)

by lapdancesforlucifer



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Pretending To Be Your Twin, Sneaking Around, age gap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 04:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19349518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lapdancesforlucifer/pseuds/lapdancesforlucifer





	Junny Park Is A Master Impersonator (Of His Identical Twin)

Junny loops his arms around Songhee’s neck, pulling him in to a kiss. After they separate, he allows his younger boyfriend to plant another kiss on his cheek.

CUPID: See you tonight?

JUNNY: Of course, baby. I’ll meet you outside, okay?

Songhee nods and opens the bedroom door for him, leaning against the frame to sigh wistfully.

JUNNY: Go back to bed, baby. It’s still early.

Songhee obeys and Junny watches him until he’s back under the duvet. He leaves the bedroom in silence, softly closing the door behind him. As he turns, he sees another figure walking down the hallway, too tall to be his brother – Tristan. Tristan quirks an eyebrow as he sees him.

TRISTAN: Hyung? You’re never up this early. Did you just come from the kitchen?

Junny could definitely have some fun with this.

JUNNY: Yeah. I was craving some dish soap.

Tristan scrunches his face up.

TRISTAN: What?

JUNNY: You know, to drink.

TRISTAN: Hyung, isn’t that, like, poisonous?

JUNNY: I have an immunity, of course. I’m on my way out, anyway.

TRISTAN: Me too – we can walk down together. I’m only going to the gym downstairs, though.

JUNNY: Sure, but I don’t have my keys on me.

TRISTAN: Me neither. I’ll go ask Roscoe for his.

Shit.

JUNNY: No, no. Don’t wake him. I’ll go get them from Cupid.

Tristan laughs.

TRISTAN: Wild night last night, hyung?

Junny cringes internally.

JUNNY: Yeah, something like that.

He heads back to Songhee’s room and swipes the keys from the nightstand, leaving a post-it note to inform him. He heads back out to Tristan and unlocks the door for them before sliding them back in to his pocket.

JUNNY: There we go.

They share the elevator ride down in silence, which confuses Tristan.

TRISTAN: Are you okay? You’re normally chattier.

Junny looks at him and tries to justify it.

JUNNY: Oh, I’m just tired. Sorry, Tristan.

The elevator opens on the ground floor and he steps out.

JUNNY: I’ll see you later.

TRISTAN: Yeah, bye hyung.

As the doors close, he breathes a sigh of relief.

JUNNY: Fuck me, that was close.

 

* * *

 

After the near miss with Tristan, Junny has been leaving Songhee’s bedroom earlier and earlier. At 4am, they’re pretty sure they’re safe. Junny gives Songhee his customary kiss goodbye, muttering as he pulls away.

JUNNY: You’re getting taller.

CUPID: I know.

JUNNY: Stop it.

Songhee giggles and lets him out once again, handing over his key. Junny watches him go back to bed and he smiles at him from his duvet cocoon. Junny smiles back and leaves him alone. He quickly checks either direction but fails to notice the person sat on the kitchen counter opposite him.

KITE: Hey, hyung.

He startles and grips his chest.

JUNNY: Jesus fucking Christ. What the fuck are you doing?

KITE: Got a paper due in two hours. This is close to the coffee maker.

JUNNY: Fair enough. I’m going out.

KITE: Bye.

Junny leaves, leaving Kite to his work. Kite goes back to his rapid typing and only looks up when he hears footsteps a few minutes later.

LIL FAN: Morning, Kite. Paper due?

KITE: Yeah, I just told you that. Didn’t you just leave?

LIL FAN: No? I only just woke up.

Kite pours his coffee in to the sink next to him.

KITE: Great, now I’m hallucinating.

 

* * *

 

Junny nudges Songhee awake, whispering frantically.

JUNNY: Song-ah, we overslept. It’s already 6:30.

CUPID: Fuck. Fan hyung won’t be awake yet, but everyone else might be.

JUNNY: I’ll just pretend to be Fan, it’s fine. I’ll pick you up this evening, okay?

CUPID: Okay.

Songhee kisses him quickly and pushes him out of bed.

CUPID: Just go now.

Junny nods and lets himself out. He’s close to the front door when a pair of arms wrap around him from behind.

ROSCOE: Morning, Fan-ah. You didn’t tell me you were awake.

JUNNY: I have to run out for a few minutes, that’s all.

ROSCOE: Can I have a kiss at least?

Junny cringes internally, squirming out of his hold.

JUNNY: Wait ‘til I’m home.

ROSCOE: Is this because I wouldn’t fuck you yesterday? I told you I hurt my hip.

Junny gags silently, grateful for his face being hidden as he ties his shoelaces.

JUNNY: No. Just wait.

He turns in time to see Roscoe pouting cutely and he pats his cheek twice.

JUNNY: I’ll see you later.

ROSCOE: See you. I love you.

JUNNY: Yeah, love you too.

He rushes out hurriedly and texts Songhee from in the elevator.

 

* * *

 

 

Junny burrows further in to the back of Songhee’s neck, planting a sleepy kiss there. He hears Songhee’s quiet giggles then and whispers back to him.

JUNNY: You awake now, baby? I have to go soon.

CUPID: I’m not gonna see you for ages, now. Don’t leave yet.

JUNNY: It’s two months, that’s all. If I get time, I’ll try visit you.

CUPID: Good.

Songhee rolls over to face him, kissing him languidly, unaware of the door opening.

LIL FAN: Songhee, oh, my God! What happened to the no hookups in the dorm rule?

Songhee pulls away sheepishly, revealing Junny’s terrified face to his brother.

LIL FAN: You have got to be fucking kidding me right now.

He grips Junny by his hair and drags him out of bed as Junny begs for mercy.

JUNNY: Fan-ah, please! Let go of my hair!

He drops Junny then, letting him sink to the kitchen floor. However, the peace doesn’t last long as soon Fan is kicking him repeatedly in the stomach.

LIL FAN: What the fuck are you doing here? Whatever fucking game you’re playing, stop.

JUNNY: Visiting, ah! Song! ‘m not even here for you!

LIL FAN: Why?

JUNNY: What?

LIL FAN: Why are you visiting my maknae?

JUNNY: We’re dating! Please, stop fucking kicking me!  
Fan’s kicks halt and he tilts his head.

LIL FAN: Fucking what?

JUNNY: I’m dating Song. He’s my boyfriend.

His kicks start again.

LIL FAN: You’re 4 years older than him! He’s only 17!

JUNNY: That’s the same gap between Dad and Appa!

Fan is suddenly pushed out of the way, making him trip a little. Songhee offers his hand to Jun and pulls him up. He plants a quick kiss on his lips before turning to face his seething hyung. He pouts.

CUPID: Are you mad at me, hyung?

LIL FAN: Unbelievably mad at you.

He pouts harder and moves towards him.

CUPID: Are you sure? Like, really sure?

Fan sighs and pulls Songhee in to a hug.

LIL FAN: You’re fucking lucky you’re still cute.

JUNNY: He’s too fucking tall to be cute.

Songhee flips him off over his shoulder.

CUPID: I’m 10 centimetres taller than you, asshole.

They let go of each other and Fan points at Junny.

LIL FAN: You, go get dressed. We’re going out for breakfast.

JUNNY: This isn’t the bit where you convince Junior-hyung to murder me, is it?

LIL FAN: Oh, yeah, I’m sure that’d work. No, I’m just hungry and I want to talk to you without Songhee here.

CUPID: Bitch.

Junny laughs and kisses Songhee again before he disappears to get changed. He re-appears a few minutes later in jeans and one of Songhee’s already oversized t-shirts. As he’s rolling the sleeves up on his way out of the bedroom, he bumps straight in to someone.

ROSCOE: Babe, why are you wearing one of Song’s shirts?

Junny rolls his eyes and pushes Roscoe so he turns around and sees Fan.

JUNNY: Don’t fucking kiss me again.

Roscoe looks back and forth between them a few times before he hears Junny’s words.

ROSCOE: What? I’m your boyfriend, Fan, what gives? Who’s in the kitchen?

JUNNY: Your actual boyfriend, you idiot. I think my boyfriend can attest to you not being my boyfriend.

ROSCOE: What the..?

Fan and Songhee finally catch sight of them and Roscoe hears them laughing hysterically as their footsteps get closer. Fan pulls his arm to drape over his own shoulder and grins up at Roscoe.

LIL FAN: Nae sarang, you remember my brothers, right? This is Junny. He’s dating Song.

ROSCOE: Ohh. Yeah, I remember. What did you mean about me trying to kiss you?

Junny laughs as he blushes.

JUNNY: We’ve met once before, when you thought I was Fan. You tried to kiss me and then whined about me not having sex with you.

ROSCOE: Oh, my God, that was you?

JUNNY: Yeah, sorry, mate.

ROSCOE: Well, I’m gonna go throw myself out of a window.

LIL FAN: Have fun with that, nae sarang. I’m going out for breakfast with Jun.

He stands on his tip toes to kiss Roscoe’s cheek and allows him to leave them. Roscoe casts a glance back to Songhee as he pulls his sneakers on.

ROSCOE: Song, I’m going over to the company building to try out the new dance studio Mr Wu and Mr Kim had renovated, if you wanna come.

Songhee nods.

CUPID: Yeah, of course.

Junny pulls Songhee down for a quick kiss before he can leave. After the pair leave, Junny quirks an eyebrow.

JUNNY: Do Haraboji and Yéyé actually make your boyfriend call them that?

LIL FAN: Oh, yeah, he’s terrified of them. I’m pretty sure Song is their favourite, though, so he’ll be fine.

JUNNY: He told me. Song-ah is a total spoiled maknae.

LIL FAN: Remind you of anyone?

JUNNY: Oh, fuck off. Come on, let’s go eat.


End file.
